


Protect Unit Designation: Mama

by summerlove_jls



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), X-Men (Movies)
Genre: Forced Pregnancy, Not Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie) Compliant, Not Thor: The Dark World Compliant, more tags to be added later, no non-con
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-16
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-04 15:21:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4142751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerlove_jls/pseuds/summerlove_jls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Winter Soldier has standing orders that he has decided to continue following.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A short prologue to something I have in the works. Will be putting out a new chapter of Am I Safe? plus another installment in the Mischief's Brood series very soon....but this bunny wouldn't let up. 
> 
> Let me know what you think. I have many ideas for this story, but still working out where we are going to end up. WIll probably have some relationships, will add those tags plus other plot tags later once I get a few more chapters hammered out. Future chapter will be a bit longer than this one.

She heard the screams just before shots rang out through the complex.  The scientists had been scrambling ever since they saw the giant ships crashing on the screens with glimpses of the Soldier in the background two days ago.  She returned to her room and sat facing the door, but in front of the two huddled forms in the corner; shielding them from whatever might be tearing through the facility.

There were more shots and she thought everyone that had stayed behind must be dead by now.  The door to the small room broke open and she heard matching whimpers from behind her.  The Winter Soldier stepped through the door, machine gun in hand. 

She looked up at him with wide eyes.  She pushed her two little boys behind her closer into the corner and used both arms to wrap around the swell of her belly, where her third little boy grew.  As she looked up at the Soldier, she could tell something was different about him.

“Standing orders.”  He said in his usual monotone cadence.  “Protect unit designation: breeder, protect unit designations: progeny.  You have to come with me.  We are leaving this place.”

She gave a startled look but moved into action, gathering the 4 and 2 year old close to her and followed the Soldier through the destroyed facility.

The three were wearing cotton t-shirts and sweatpants with simple white sneakers which was the standard issued clothing they were provided; the Soldier had his armor on.  They said nothing as they followed the Soldier out of the doors and into the city.  He led them weaving through alleyways and back streets.  He pulled them into an abandoned dwelling; she sat the boys down in an area that did not have debris and turned to face the Soldier.  She didn’t say anything; she just waited. 

His gazed passed over each of them.  “Hydra is the enemy.”  She nodded her head in agreement.  “I still need to protect you.”  His eyes crossed over the three of them again.  “I need to protect you from Hydra.”

She took a deep breath in and exhaled loudly.  “Where are you going to take us?”

He looked down at the ground, eyes searching.  “I don’t know…but we have to get out of this city.”

“Alright.”  She responded.

He looked around the room and then looked at her again.  “I’m going to steal a car and we will leave.  Stay here.  Stay down.  Stay quiet.”  He took out a knife and handed it to her as he backed away and out of the abandoned house.

When he was gone, she pricked the end of her finger with the knife.  She let the blood pool and then used it to draw a rune on the wood floor.  She whispered words and the rune glowed.  Faint light reflected on the metal bracelets secured around each one of her wrists; the right bracelet still had the small slit that was made as the Hydra operatives who had her, tried to cut them off her wrists with no real success. 

The glow faded as the spell of protection was cast over them.


	2. Chapter 2

The Soldier had buckled the boys in the back seat of the car; she didn’t know about seat belts.  They had been driving for about 30 minutes in silence and then he spoke.  “You understand what I say to you.”  It was more of a statement then a question.

“Yes.”  She acknowledged.

“They think you can’t understand them.”  He added; both of them knowing he was talking about the Hydra agents and scientists.

“There was a time when I could not.”  She said.  He looked over at her, indicating he wanted more elaboration.  She added.  “At first I could only understand my language.”  She held up the bracelet with the small slit in it.  “When they cut this, my ability to understand other languages came back.  I continued to function as if I did not know what they were saying to me.  Had they been able to cut it completely off; I would have been able to escape.”

“You are not human, are you?”  The Soldier asked.

“No.”  She answered. 

They drove in silence again.

A few minutes later, a soft voice came from the back seat.  “Mama, where are we going?”  The older boy asked.

“Away from where we were; far away, baby.”  She answered him, looking back with a smile.

He nodded his head and cuddled his little brother closer to him.  “Good.”

The Soldier looked over at her, eyes squinted in thought.  “Your unit designation is ‘Breeder’.”

“To Hydra, I was the breeder.  To them,” she pointed in the back, “my _name_ is Mama.”

“Your unit designation is Mama.”  He recited.  She shook her head no.  “Your…your name is Mama.”

“Yes.”  She said.  A few moments later, she asked.  “What is your unit designation?”

“The Asset.”  He replied quickly.

“What is your name?”  She asked.

“I..I don’t know.”  He gripped the wheel tighter.  “The museum said my name is James Buchanan Barnes.  The man on the bridge said my name is Bucky.”

“The man on the bridge?”

“Captain America.  He said that he is my friend.”  He looked over at her with a lost expression on his face.

“Is that who you are?  Is that your name?”

“I don’t think that is my name anymore?  I don’t have a name.”

Quiet lingered in the car as they continued to drive.  “You could be called Yasha.”  She suggested.  “That could be your name…until you decided it is different.”

He thought about the suggestion and slowly nodded his head.  “My name is Yasha.”  He nodded his head with more confidence.

Mama smiled at him and turned to the boys in the backseat.  “This is Yasha.”

The older boy smiled and greeted, “Hello, Yasha.” 

The younger one gave a shy smile and waved with a quiet “Hello”.

“Unit designations: progeny have names?”  Yasha asked.

“They do.  The older one is Jerrick.  The younger one is Trygve.”

“Everyone has a name.”  He stated.

“Yes.  We are not just unit designations.”  Mama said

“I will still protect unit designation: Mama and unit designation: Jerrick and Trygve.”  He emphasized. 

“And we will protect unit designation: Yasha.”  Mama replied. 

 

* * *

 

Yasha doesn’t know how to be a person.  He didn’t have a name like a person does so Mama had to give him one. 

Mama had to tell Yasha that we needed to get food and use the toilet.  He didn’t know that we need to eat meals at regular times or when we are hungry.  Mama had to tell Yasha what hungry was.  Even Trygve knows what hungry is.    

Yasha did have lots of money.  He showed Mama a big stack of money that he got from somewhere.  Mama smiled when he showed it to her.

Yasha has brown hair just like me.  His eyes are different.  They are blue but mine are green just like Mama’s. 

I think the men at the big building hurt Yasha.  I think they made Yasha not be a person anymore.  I think I heard him screaming before.  The big building was not home.  Mama said we would be leaving and going to home soon; we had to wait a little longer.  But then Yasha came with a big gun and helped us leave the building where the men who hurt him were.

Mama told Yasha that we have to stop and rest soon; that he needed to rest too.  He said he didn’t need to rest like others do.  But Mama said he should rest for a little bit.

 

I hope Mama tells us a story before we sleep. 

 

I like the ones about the brothers who are princes the best.      

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapters will gradually get longer.
> 
> Let me know what you think so far.


	3. Chapter 3

Yasha woke up at 4 am and continued driving.  They stopped when the boys woke up and got food.  Around mid-day they stopped at a large store with a huge parking lot full of cars.  After some discussion, it was decided that Mama could blend in the most and would go inside the store to purchase clothing for everyone.  Yasha knew how stores worked and explained to Mama, giving her some of the currency he had stolen from the Hydra base. 

When she came out of the store; Yasha stole a different car and swapped the tags with a different car in the parking lot.  They had gotten more food and headed back onto the highway and continued driving.  When it was nightfall they agreed that they should stop at a motel for the night. 

 

Mama bathed each of her boys and dressed them in an outfit that was bought earlier in the day.  She picked out sweats and t-shirts because they would be soft enough to sleep in; that way she wouldn’t have to worry about what they were wearing if they had to leave suddenly in the middle of the night. 

“Yasha, it’s your turn to bathe.”  She told him as she tucked the boys into one of the beds in the room.  She would join them later. 

Yasha looked at her with a blank expression. 

“Come.”  She said as she led him to the bathroom.  “Do you remember when I helped you before?” 

He thought for a moment and then shook his head no.  He exhaled loudly and started to looked pained

“It’s alright.  I’ll help you and show you what to do and then you will be able to do it for yourself next time.”

She drew a bath that was hot but not scalding.  “You seemed to not really like the water on your face and head, so this has worked better for you.  Next time, you can try the shower if you would like.”  She stepped away from the tub when it was filled.  He stood there looking at the water and then towards her; waiting for instruction.  “Take your clothes off.”

He undressed without a second thought; without worry, he stood there nude in front of a stranger.

“Climb into the tub and sit down.  Be careful because it might be slippery.”

Yasha followed her directions and sighed as the hot water covered his lower half.  Mama took the plastic drinking cup she had used during Jerrick and Trygve’s baths and slowly poured water over Yasha’s chest, back and arms.

“This is a washcloth and this is soap.  We’re going to make it wet and use the soap on it, so that there is lather on the cloth.  You use this to wash your body.”  She instructed as she began to wash Yasha’s back, moving forward to his flesh arm and over his chest and neck.  She was careful as she got to the scarring around the metal arm.  She swiped the washcloth down the metal. She washed each hand.   “When they would have me bathe you, I would make sure I got you really clean.  The others wouldn’t take the time to make sure, but I wanted at least some of the time for you to be able to feel clean.”  She rinse the top half of his body and the cloth and lathered it again.  She gently took his chin in her hand and washed his face.  She then washed each leg and his feet. 

She handed him the soapy cloth.  “You should wash your private area this time.” 

He looked at her, questioningly. 

“Your…”  She guided his hand down between his legs.  “Your penis.  This whole area down here with your penis, your testicles and your anus is your private area.  No one should touch this area without your permission, anymore.”

Yasha thought for a moment and then nodded his head.  He understood.  This was his body.  He wasn’t a tool anymore and this was the first lesson of his body.  He had a private area and it shouldn’t be touched without permission.  He washed his private area and looked to Mama when he was done. 

“Let’s wash your hair.”  She told him.  She titled his head back and used the cup to make his hair wet.  She poured some shampoo into his hair and began to lather it up massaging his scalp and she worked her fingers worked through the tangles.

“You sang before, but with no words.”  He said quietly, his eyes were closed.

She paused briefly and then started her hands moving again, humming the lullaby she usually used when she had bathed him before.

When she was done she showed him how to dry himself and then he dressed in the clean clothes they had gotten earlier in the day. 

He laid down in the other bed and drifted to sleep thinking about the things he learned the past two days.  He had a name because he was a person.  He should eat when he is hungry.  His body is his.  His body feels nice when it’s clean.  Mama’s singing without words sounds good in his ears. 

 

 

* * *

 

In the stories that Mama tells us the two princes have a mama and a papa and they are the king and queen.

I asked Mama if we had a papa too, since we have a mama.  She told me that we do have papas; that me and Trygve and our brother who is still growing, each have our own papa.  But she said that the bad men from the building had stolen something from the papas and so they didn’t know that we were here and that they were our papas. 

I asked Mama if they were going to find out now that we left the bad place and were with Yasha.  She said that she didn’t know.

I wonder if Yasha is one of the papas.  I don’t know how Yasha will be able to be a papa though.  In the stories Mama tells; the mama and the papa take care of the boys, even when they are big.  Yasha did not know what you are supposed to do in the bath.  Mama had to help him wash.  She had to wash him sometimes before, too; she even brushed his hair before.  I can wash my whole body myself and I only need a little help to brush my hair.  Trygve can wash too, Mama still has to help him though, but he is still little.

Yasha has helped us though, so I guess it wouldn’t be bad if Yasha was one of the papas.  I wonder where the other papas are.  Do they know what you are supposed to do in the bath?  I wonder if the bad men have hurt them too.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter we will introduce some more characters.
> 
> Let me know what you think so far.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As far as the X-Men go, this story is cannon for the first movie, but nothing after. For the sake of this fic, we will say that the first X-Men movie occurred about 2 years prior, just before the first Avengers movie. Rogue and Logan have an established relationship; she's 18 at this point.

Their routine continued the same the next day as it had the day before.  After Yasha had stolen another car and switched the tags, they continued the drive. 

Mama broke the silence of the car.  “I have to get these off.”  She said as she held up the metal bracelets on her wrists.  “This one is sick.”  She touched the swell of her abdomen.  “I can heal him but I need these off to do it.”

“What’s wrong with him?”  Yasha asked.

“I’m not sure, but it feels like there is poison in his blood.  I can clean it because he’s still a part of me.  I won’t be able to do it once he is born.”

“They tried to cut them off?”  He asked.

She nodded her head.  He held out his hand; she put her wrist in it.  “They are metal.”

“Yes.”  She acknowledged.

“I think I know someone who can remove them.  We need to find a computer to access in order to track him down.”  They changed course and headed to look for a public library.

 

* * *

 

“With SHIELD gone, we’ll need to make use of the other resources that are out there, Cap.  The spy twins can contact their deep connections beyond SHIELD.  You should call the X-Men and see if they have any intel.  Hell, we should ask that spider kid that keeps popping up.”  Tony said as they sat around the conference table in a meeting room on the Avengers common floor.  With SHIELD gone, the Tower had become the default headquarters and home base for the Avengers.  Bruce was already staying there.  The other three would pop in from time to time when they were in New York.  Thor made regular visits but spent most of his time wherever Jane Foster was.  Once he heard about SHIELD’s collapse and the Captain’s search he told Stark he would make his way to the Tower ‘to offer his allegiance in the Captain’s noble quest’.

“You’re not in this alone buddy.”  Sam reassured Steve.

“Jarvis and I will have the facial recognition program ready in a couple of hours and we’ll start hacking security cameras to see what we can find.”  Tony added as he got up from the table.

Steve contemplated Tony’s suggestions after a few minutes he made his way to the phone so he could call Xavier’s School.

 

* * *

 

Xavier had called his X-Men in and explained to them the call he received from the Avengers.  They agreed that they would be on the lookout during missions and would press their contacts for any signs of the Winter Soldier, who shockingly was Bucky Barnes.  Once he had adjourned the meeting he placed a call to his old friend. 

“Charles, to what do I owe the pleasure?  Making sure I’m abiding by the terms of my release?”  Magneto said as a greeting.  Magneto was given a probationary release from his cell because of SHIELD.  Fury had wanted his help with a mission with terrorists who were using vibranium.  In exchange for his aid, he would be released from prison.   One of the conditions of his release is that he allow Xavier to put a mental lock of the full range of his powers.  He could still manipulate metal and magnetic fields; but not to the full degree that he could before.

“I received a call from Captain Rogers.  I thought you might be interested in the details.”  Xavier explained the circumstances surrounding the Captain’s confrontation with the Winter Soldier and the assassin’s true identity.  He added what he was told about the mind wiping and cryo-freezing that Sgt Barnes was forced to endure.  He also told Magneto of the Soldier’s apparent rescue of the Captain from the Potomac River.  “We’ve been asked to relay any information we may come across on Sgt Barnes’s whereabouts so that Captain Rogers can bring him in from the cold so to speak.”

There was silence on the other end of the line.  Xavier waited patiently while Erik processed the information.  After a moment, Erik replied.  “I’ll press my network.  I’ll let you know if I hear anything.”

“Very well.”  Xavier answered.  Just before he hung up he heard Erik interject.

“Charles….thank you for letting me know.”

“I thought you would want to help if you could.”  The call disconnected and Xavier began preparing for his Advanced Physics class that would be starting in the next half hour.

 

* * *

 

Magneto could feel the hum of the metal when it entered his proximity.  It wasn’t as distinctive as the Wolverine’s adamatium; but it was unique.  He could almost feel the whirl of the mechanism that powered the cybernetic arm of the Winter Soldier.  He continued on, leading them into the park and sitting a picnic table.  Sgt Barnes had been following him closely and Magneto figured there was a reason for this.  He would make himself available and approachable.  What he wasn’t expecting was to see what he deemed as a hybrid of Sgt Bucky Barnes and the Winter Soldier.  But that wasn’t what was startling.  The Soldier was carrying a small child with another small child walking in between him and a visibly pregnant young woman.  She had raven black hair that came past her shoulders and as they got closer, Magneto thought she could not be more than 18 years old, if that.  As they sat at the table across from Magneto, he realized that there some gaping holes in the intelligence that The Avengers and in turn Charles had. 

Magneto studied the group, waiting for whomever was going to break the silence.  It would be Sgt. Barnes; who was holding the smallest child on his lap.  The child nestled up against the Soldier’s chest; Sgt. Barnes held him closer.  “You can manipulate metal.”  It was a statement more than a question. 

“I can.”  Magneto answered.

“We need these bracelets removed from her wrists.”  Sgt. Barnes stated, gesturing to the young woman who held her arms out toward Magneto.

The bracelets were an unusual metal.  The construction wasn’t thick, but the metal was sturdy and almost seem to actively resist when Magneto tried to manipulate it.  He, of course, was not at his full strength and was unable to remove the bracelets.  He had no doubt that at his full capacity he would have no trouble manipulating the odd metal.  It was most probably not of this world, he thought to himself.

“What will happen when these are taken off?”  Magneto asked.

“When the shackles are removed; I shall be free.”  She said with conviction.

Magneto traced the markings that lined around the cuffs.  “I should be able to remove these, but I am not at my full power.  I would need to see my friend who can release the hold on my power; then I shall be able to take these off, my dear.

The young woman studied his face closely and then nodded to Sgt. Barnes as if accepting Magneto’s explanation.

“How long until your power is restored?”  The Soldier asked.

“One day.  I can return to this place tomorrow at this time.”  Magneto stated.

Sgt. Barnes nodded and the small group got up from their seats and made their way out of the park.

Magneto pulled his phone from his pocket and dialed Charles’ number.  “It would appear that I have some information on the supply for that project you mentioned taking up.”  Magneto said when the other greeted him.  “No, I wish to come speak to you in person about your project.  The supplies needed are unusual. ” He listened to Charles and ended the call with a “Very well.”

 

* * *

 

Xavier had gathered Scott, Jean, Storm and Logan together in his study; he asked Logan to bring Rogue as well.  Logan had been transitioning into working part time with the Avengers, especially as they looked for Sgt. Barnes, but he was still at the mansion right now.

“Erik will be arriving shortly.  He has information about the Winter Soldier and did not want to share it over the phone.”

There was unease amongst the group gathered.

“Professor, how do we know that isn’t a trap or part of a scheme to give Magneto access to the mansion?”  Scott asked.

“Erik would not lie about this situation and would not use Sgt. Barnes’s situation for nefarious means.”  Xavier replied.

“How can you be so sure?”  Logan asked.

Just as Xavier was about to reply, there was a stifled cry from Rogue who was sitting on a small sofa.  She had her eyes closed tightly and held out her hand to grab Logan.  Logan wound his arm around her shoulders.  “Darlin’ what is it?  You alright?” 

A tear leaked out from her clenched shut eyes.  Her chin quivered as she fought to keep her composure.  She relaxed after a few moments and opened her eyes and looked up at the group as more tears streaked from her eyes.  “My Erik,” she touched her fingers to her temple to indicate the personality of Magneto that resided in her psyche, left over from the ordeal at Liberty Island.  She gave a shaky inhale of breath.  “My Erik pushed forward some memories.  It was a little overwhelming.”  She leaned into Logan’s side.  “When the camp that Erik was in was liberated; it was Captain America’s group that broke through.  There were experiments going on there.  I guess they thought it might have something to do with Hydra.  But when the shooting was going on outside, Erik hid under a bed.  He was thirteen years old.”  More tears trailed down her cheeks.  “He was so scared.  He stayed under the bed long after the shooting had stopped and he was the only one left in the sleeping barrack.  Someone walked through the room and when he got to the bed Erik was under, he crouched down and looked under.  It was Bucky Barnes.  He tried to coax Erik out and told him in badly spoken German that it was safe to come out now.  He stuck out his hand, Erik took it and Bucky pulled him out.  When they stood up, Erik hugged him around the waist and squeezed him so tight.  Bucky patted him on the back and ruffled his hair and walked him out to where the other prisoners were being helped.”  Rogue used her hands to wipe her eyes and took a deep breath.

The room had a layer of silence over it.

“I called Erik because I was sure he would do what he could to help find Sgt. Barnes.”  Xavier said to the group.

The group reconvened about an hour later when Magneto arrived at the mansion.

“What have you got for us, Erik?”  Xavier asked.

“I could tell I was being followed because of the hum of his metal arm.  I decided to sit and wait to see if I could deduce why I was being followed.  I wasn’t expecting what I saw.  He’s not all the Winter Soldier and not all James Barnes.  He’s also not traveling alone.”  A look of surprise crossed Xavier’s face.   

“There was a young woman with him; a girl really.  Not much older than Rogue.”  He turned to look over at Rogue and then turned back to Xavier.  “She’s pregnant.  They also have two children with them.  Young ones; maybe four and two years old.  I think the girl is their mother.”  Erik took a deep breath.  “I would venture to guess, based on appearance that the older one’s father is Sgt. Barnes.  The little one was sitting in Sgt. Barnes’s lap; from what I could see, there was a striking resemblance to the Wolverine.”  Erik said as he glanced at Logan.  Shock settled over the occupants of Xavier’s study.  “It would appear, Charles, that Hydra had themselves a breeding program.  Seems like they were trying produce super soldiers or maybe super mutants.  Not sure who the girl is or if there was something special about her.”

“What did they want with you Erik?”  Xavier asked.

“The girl had metal bracelets locked onto her wrists.  They wanted me to remove them.  It’s an unusual metal; one I cannot manipulate without my full power.  I told them as such, but that I would return to the same location in one day.”  Magneto answered.

“You want me to remove the block.”  Xavier stated.

“I would like to help him.  If Hydra put those shackles on her, I would like to remove them for her.  I asked her what would happen if they were taken off.  She told me that she would be free.”  Erik responded. 

“And if Hydra wasn’t the ones who put the bracelets on her?”  Charles asked.

“I don’t know if it changes my view.”  Erik answered.

“What do we do Professor?”  Storm asked. 

“I’ll remove the mental block.  We’ll set up a perimeter to keep civilians away from the area.  Erik, I want you to offer them sanctuary here. See if you can get any more details about who she is.  Do _they_ know who the fathers of these children are?  They shouldn’t be on the run with two little ones and one on the way.”  Xavier laid out for the group.

“Professor…”  Logan started.

“Logan, you may come, but you must not interfere until we know they will not run.  They’ve made contact with Erik, it has to be him who sees this through.  We’ll do what we can.  Scott, make the plan and get everyone briefed.  Erik and I need to make a call to Captain Rogers.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Played with the location of Magneto during the Holocaust. In the beginning of the first X-men movie, the scene that plays out is set in Poland. All of the camps that were located in Poland that were liberated were done by the Soviet Union. The US liberated ones in Germany; so we will gloss over that little hiccup in intersection of real life and fanfiction for the sake of the story.
> 
> Let me know what you think.

**Author's Note:**

> I just got a tumblr page... http://summerlovejls.tumblr.com


End file.
